tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane De Lis
Jane De Lis is a 19 year-old, untested Regulator, and one of the Faction's youngest to join. History Jane De Lis was born to two famous warriors who went by the name of de Lis (Of the Lily) because of the stylized lily that they always bore on their shields. The family lived in Daggerfall, where the two warriors were Generals for a mysterious house, which they would never tell Jane about. She was very curious, however, and one day followed them to work. Someone spotted her, and alarms started to ring, her parents began to scream and yelled, and then she felt hot blood splash her face. Her mother picked her up and ran off with her, telling her that her father was right behind them, but Jane knew he wasn't. She would've heard his footsteps. Jane and her mother ran off into the woods, where they built a little hut to live in. They survived for 8 years, until, one day, her mother went out to hunt for food. And she never came back. Jane went out to look for her, but, of course, she couldn't find the warrior. She eventually made it to the city of Markarth, where she stole food and money for a living, just to scrape by. After two years of this, she saw two people- a woman by the name of Nadira Sans and a man by the name of Sebastian De Rochefort. They looked rich, so she went to steal from them. They caught her. She tried to talk her way out, and it seemed that the pair was amused. She asked who they were, and they told her. Jane decided to join them, as she had nowhere else to go. Personality Jane De Lis is a very happy-go-lucky child, who likes to make jokes and laugh with her friends. However, she can be very serious when it comes to very dark matters, such as missions. She has a very good relationship with her boss, Sebastian, who is as an uncle to her, and Nadira is like an Aunt. Jane is very brave, in fact, foolishly so, and it often gets her into trouble. She is very excited to go on her first mission, as she desperately wants to prove herself, and wants to show that she is as strong as the others. She fears that one day, her parents' boss will come after her, and make her disappear like he did to her parents. Relationships Sebastian De Rochefort Jane and Sebastian have a very good relationship, as they seem to have similar goals. Both want to help others. Jane looks up to him as a niece would to an Uncle, and Sebastian cares for her as an Uncle does a niece. Jane desperately wants to prove herself to Sebastian, as she wants to be just like him-a hero. And, if he says she is, then of course she is! Sebastian, or 'Basty' as she calls him, seems to truly care for her, as he is very worried about her safety. During the three months that the Regulators are living in Dead Crone Rock, Jane and Sebastian become official partners, as their personalities seem to work well together. Jane's sweet personality and goofy demeanor seem to balance out Sebastian's calmness and seriousness. When the two are attacked by Damasus and Sebastian is left for dead as Jane is carted away, her first thoughts turn to him. She is desperate to save him, and goes so far as to steel herself to murder Damasus and flee. When she does end up being rescued, Jane and Sebastian have a joyful reunion, before Dead Crone Rock is attacked again, leaving the Regulators in ruin andJane presumed dead. Again, in her new cell, Jane initially thinks of Sebastian, and sheds a few tears when she thinks that he must be dead. Again, she escapes, and the pair share a heartfelt reunion once more. Horace and Nadira believe that Jane has a crush on Sebastian, but that is thus far unrevealed. Nadira Sans Jane and Nadira have a positive relationship, as they work closely together and seem to regard each other as kin. Nadira is upset both times when Jane is captured, and is initially overjoyed when she is returned. However, during the time that she is gone, when Sebastian sleeps with Celia, she is enraged, as she believes that Sebastian has tarnished Jane's memory, by sleeping just after she 'died.' Nadira and Jane's relationship grows as both try to comfort the other in times of distress. Horace Defon While their relationship isn't set in stone, it is said that Jane is one of the only people that Horace will talk to, and she seems to enjoy teasing the Older Breton. Arild Arild and Jane seem to be good friends, and they become so after they go to get gold for the heads of bandits. They get to talking, and eventually grow close-not as close as Jane and Sebastian, though. After her return from Haafingaar, Arild comforts Jane, expressing how he believes that she is strong, and smart enough to be a Regulators, when she doubts herself. Jabin Jabin and Jane initially start off with a neautral relationship, as they never talk or interact until they are forced into a partnership by Sebastian. However, after this happens, the two become friends. They begin to talk, and Jane learns many things about Jabin, and vice versa. Both of them seem to be upset when something causes the other pain or sadness. This is further explored, however, when Jabin is captured and Jane can think of nothing but him. The two have shared two intimate nights, and are now classified as 'lovers.' Hippolyta After taking the Bandit Queen's belt, Jane and Hippolyta have a momentary struggle for the Breton's mind, as Hippolyta encased a part of her soul in the belt, to fuel it. However, after Jane wins, Hippolyta becomes something of a helper to the girl. Appearance The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold The Regulators of Skyrim V: We find ourselves The Regulators of Skyrim VI The Regulators of Skyrim V The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue Trivia *Jane De Lis is a play of the name Joan De Arc and the Fleur De Lis, as she combines fragility with strong-willed determination. *Jane is a skilled artist. Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Warriors Category:Regulators Category:Brave New World